


A Most Exemplary Captain

by Edoraslass



Category: Inception (2010), Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: AU, Gen, People are now dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is very proud of his new decoration, and even prouder of his captain, Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Exemplary Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't ask what a Longwing and a Regal Copper are doing having a casual conversation with a Fleur-de-Nuit, and all will be well.
> 
> For a kissing meme on foxxcub's LJ

~*~

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Mallorie said enviously as she peered at the heavy copper-and-opal collar around Eames’ neck. “It suits you so beautifully.”

Eames puffed out his chest under her admiration. “He has exquisite taste, does he not?” he said proudly, turning to and fro so that the sunlight might catch the opals and set them ablaze like small bursting fires. He knew very well how impressive the effect was against his crimson hide. “He had it made particularly for me; he took one of my scales to the jeweler to make certain the colours were correct.”

“But surely you’ll not wear it in battle,” Yusuf said, tail twitching back and forth in the way that it always did when he was teasing. “Only think of how distraught you should be if some Grand Chevalier tore it from your neck and tossed it into the sea.”

Mallorie snorted when Eames arched his neck indignantly. “As if I should be careless enough to let a Grand Chevalier get close enough to me to do such a thing,” he retorted, narrowing his eyes. “Though I suppose it would be unmilitary of me to do so, and rouse jealousy in those not fortunate enough to have such a captain.”

“There is no need to act as if you are the only one to have such treasures,” Mallorie pointed out, raising her head in affront. “I have more than just _one_ decoration, and you have seen the glorious collection of amber neckpieces that Yusuf has from Adriadne –“ Yusuf nodded his head in proud agreement, but as was usual when Mallorie and Eames were at odds, did not insinuate himself into the discussion further, “- and you have not yet convinced your captain to wear any matching jewels, have you?” 

“It is unkind of you to speak of my captain so,” Eames huffed, “when you are well-aware that we have not seen as much action as you or Yusuf and my captain need not spend all his coin on gifts for me.” 

Mallorie tilted her head, smug. “You are very young,” she said, a bit loftily. “I am sure that in time you may persuade your captain that he ought dress less plainly. Perhaps you should bring to his attention how pleased Dominick is to wear sapphires so that he better complement me.”

Eames ducked his head, rumbling low in his chest, but did not say further. He had, more than once, attempted to explain to Arthur how important it was that the captain of a Regal Copper – especially a Regal Copper as exceptional as Eames – how important it was to dress more eye-catchingly, but to Eames’ despair, Arthur seemed quite content with nothing more than a plain copper cuff-bracelet without even a single, tiny opal. “I am not one for show,” Arthur had said, “and you wear such things to better effect.”

“It is very striking,” Yusuf said, and though Eames could hear the compliment was sincere, it still nettled, as if Yusuf was attempting to distract him. “Opals are difficult to come by, in this part of the world.”

“That is true,” Eames admitted; he fancied he saw a spot of dirt on the copper of the breastplate and rubbed at it carefully with the knuckle of one toe. “It is quite rare, and the only one of its kind, at that.”

“Yes, you mentioned,” Mallorie said, rolling her eyes. “I am the only one of my kind in Britian, did you know?”

“As if you would let us forget,” Eames muttered, and Yusuf studiously polished one spur with his foreleg to keep Mallorie from seeing his amusement. 

A voice caught Eames’ hearing, and he raised himself to all fours in order to see over the small hill. “There!” he announced, wings beating once in excitement. “There are our captains now, they must be done meeting with the Admiral!” 

“So young,” Mallorie murmured.

It was not lost on Eames that she sat up and arranged herself with a little more grace, despite her feigned indifference, but he did not care overly, as Arthur came visible on the rise of the hill. “Arthur!” he greeted. “Arthur, I have been showing my friends your gift!”

Arthur, well-put-together and self-possessed as always, allowed himself a faint smile. “And did it meet with their approval?”

“They are quite sick with envy,” Eames whispered as quietly as he could, which was not very, considering his size. He nudged fondly at Arthur’s shoulder with his nose, but took great care, as Arthur was not large even by human standards and could be unbalanced very easily. “Although they agree that you are too inclined towards austerity.”

Arthur laughed, which pleased Eames no end, for many times he thought Arthur too serious, and in need of amusement. “And I say still that you are the fashionable one, and I merely a humble captain who need not steal attention from you.”

Eames nudged at Arthur again, giving a pleased rumble deep in his throat (which Arthur _would_ insist on calling a purr, as if Eames was nothing more than a housecat). This time, however, he used slightly too much force, for Arthur stumbled back a step, but he did not protest, only smiled and placed a kiss on Eames’ nose. “Silly vain creature,” Arthur said with deep affection, and Eames did not argue, only tossed a triumphant look towards Mallorie, hoping that she had seen how very exemplary his captain was.


End file.
